In the art of manufacturing and remanufacturing electric motors and generators the rotor or stator electrical conductor windings are typically coated with a hardenable or curable coating or "varnish" to act as an insulator and as means for retaining the windings in their proper position. Several problems have persisted in the manufacture and remanufacture of electrical components, such as automotive type electrical generators or alternators, wherein the application of a varnish-like coating to the electrical conductor windings of the rotor and stator members, in particular, has been a difficult operation. Dipping the entire rotor or stator member into a bath or shower of the liquid coating is undesirable in that the coating adheres to portions of the structures which interfere with assembly and operation of the associated electrical device. Prior art efforts to "paint" on or spray on such coatings has often resulted in uneven or incomplete distribution of the coatings through the windings.
Immersing the component in the coating or bathing the entire component with the liquid coating or "varnish" has been carried out in order to assure that the coating completely penetrates the bundled electrical conductor windings to properly bind them and insulate them. However, problems associated with removing the coating from certain portions of the component have persisted. Moreover, the high volume production or reconditioning of electrical generators and motors has also dictated a need to develop apparatus and processes for applying liquid coatings to generator or motor windings which are capable of high volume production rate processing.
Accordingly, there has been a strong need to develop apparatus for applying liquid coatings or "varnish" to electrical components, such as electrical generator or motor rotor or stator members, which overcomes the problems associated with prior art methods of manufacturing and remanufacturing such components. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.